Planetary (GO!)
There might be something outside your window But you just never know There could be something right past the turnpike gates But you'll just never know If my velocity starts to make you sweat, Then just don’t let go And if their Heaven ain’t got a vacancy Then we just, then we just, then we just Then we just get up and go! Ladies and gentlemen: Truth is now acceptable Fame is now injectable Process the progress This core is critical Faith is unavailable Lives become incredible Now, please understand that, I can't slow down I won't be waiting for you I can't stop now Because I'm dancing This planet's ours to defend Ain't got no time to pretend Don't fuck around, This is our last chance If my velocity starts to make you sweat Then just don’t let go 'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy And we just, and we just, and we just And we just get up and go! (Who) they want you to be (Who) they wanted to see (Go) kill the party with me And never go home (Who) they want you to be (Who) they wanted to see Just leave the party with me, and never go home You're unbelievable Ah, so unbelievable Ah, you ruin everything Oh, you better go home I'm unbelievable Yeah, I'm undefeatable Yeah, let’s ruin everything, Blast it to the back row They sell presentable Young, and so ingestible Sterile and collectible Safe, and I can't stand it This is a letter my word Is the berretta The sound of my vendetta Against the ones who planned it If my velocity starts to make you sweat Then just don’t let go 'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy Tell me who do you trust, Do you trust And we just Get up and go! (Who) they want you to be (Who) they wanted to see (Go) kill the party with me And never go home (Who) they want you to be (Who) they wanted to see Just leave the party with me, and never go home You keep eternity, Give us the radio Deploy the battery, We’re taking back control Engage the energy, Light up the effigy No chance to take it slow, By now I’m sure you Know, know, know, know, know, know (1, 2, 3, go!) Get up and go! (Who) they want you to be (Who) they wanted to see (Go) kill the party with me And never go home (Who) they want you to be (Who) they wanted to see Just leave the party with me, and never go home Are we still having fun? Are you holding the gun? Take the money and run We’ll never go home I’ve got nothing to lose You’ve got nothing to say And we’re leaving today We’ll never go home I think I’m gonna go now I think I’m gonna go now I think I better go now Gonna go now, gonna go now, gonna go now, gonna go now Go now, gonna go now Go home! Category:Songs Category:Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys